


Welcome to Next Time

by Sparrowhawk



Series: The X-rated Adventures of Nuclearsnake and Sexbot [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Anal, M/M, Rough Sex, Some Plot, a lot of bitchyness, some porn, table abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowhawk/pseuds/Sparrowhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tensions run high there are two ways to relieve them: fighting and fucking. Why not just do both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for making you all wait this long, life kinda got in the way of writing. Anyway, enjoy :)

"OK team, I know it's been a rough few days but we can't let the protesters get to us!" Sarif stood with his hands on his hips at the head of the conference table, looking around at sullen faces of his underlings. "Adam and his team are working around the clock to ensure the safety of the building and staff."

Adam was leaning back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. He felt grateful for the sunglasses built into his head because they were hiding the fact that his eyelids kept closing. Sarif was not joking when he had said 'around the clock' and it didn't help that the monthly Heads of Department meeting was one of the most tedious parts of the job. Had it not been for Malik giving him a kick under the desk every now and then, he would almost certainly have fallen asleep.

"The safety of the building is all very well but what about the commute?" the head of marketing piped up, "The streets aren't exactly safe right now."

"I know, I know, you're right," Sarif sighed "Believe me, the safety of my employees is the most important thing to me, but it's also important that we have as few set-backs as possible. This is a very crucial time for us, we need to prove to the public that cybernetics is the next stage in human evolution! If we back down from these threats so easily then how are people supposed to have faith in us?" He held out his hands as if pleading with them to agree with him.

The head of marketing retorted, "But if we ignore them then how do we know we can be safe? We all remember the last attack, how many more people have to die? Maybe Dr Reed had the right idea defecting to..." He trailed off when he realised Adam was now sitting up straight and looking right at him. He cleared his throat sunk down in his chair.

"That is not going to happen ever again," Adam said each word with some finality.

The room fell silent and a few people shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They all knew it was a bad idea to bring up Megan in front of Adam. Pritchard watched Adam as he settled back down. He did not like Megan being brought up either, it always caused him a slight pain in his chest when he saw how affected Adam still was by her.

Sarif began pacing, clearly unsettled, "Listen every precaution is going to be taken going forward, we weren't expecting it last time but next time, God forbid, we will be ready. As for your safe commutes, I'll arrange transport for all of you when the streets are too dangerous. Faridah, you think you can handle that?"

"No problem, boss," Malik replied.

The room still seemed uneasy but they mumbled their approval none the less.

"Excellent!" Sarif perked up a bit, "Now we come to the issue of cyber security... Frank the floor is yours."

Pritchard stood, "First of all I would like to reiterate the importance of not downloading _questionable material_ , not looking at anyone in particular," as he said this, he looked, rather pointedly, at a few of his co-workers who quickly averted their eyes, "Our network has been experiencing a lot of attacks, I'm sure your all aware that one of our advertisements was hacked recently, so we really do have to be careful. Just follow the guidelines I emailed to you and everything should be fine."

There were sighs and eye-rolls from the disgruntled colleges; Pritchard had been on all their asses for a while now about this issue.

Ignoring them, Pritchard continued, "Secondly, I've managed to gather some information on Purity First and -" 

Adam cleared his throat rather loudly. 

"What I mean is myself and our Chief of Security," he cast an irratated glance at Adam, "have gathered some information on Purity First and it would seem that it's under new management."

Sarif nodded his head gravely, "Any word on who that might be?"

"Just rumours, nothing concrete for now" Adam said, "But there is one name that keeps coming up, Kain."

Sarif rubbed his forehead and frowned, "This situation needs resolving quickly. Adam, Frank, I want you two working very closely together. The future of this company is in the balance so you need to get to the bottom of it. I know it's a pain in the ass but I want you both to be very anal about it." 

Malik almost burst into a fit of giggles but quickly covered it up by coughing. Adam stared daggers at her from behind his shades and Pritchard shot her a dirty look.

"You alright there, Faridah?" Sarif asked and she nodded in response but kept her hand in front of her mouth to cover her smile. Sarif continued, "Ok, that just about wraps things up here. I just want to remind everyone to stay vigilant and report any problems immediately. You're all doing a fantastic job."

When the room cleared, Malik gave Adam a knowing grin, "I am so going to win that bet," she teased.

"Malik..." Adam said in a warning tone.

She chuckled as she walked away. Adam sighed and rubbed his face, he was beginning to regret talking to her.

Pritchard walked past him briskly, "Jensen, come on. We have work to do," he snapped.

"Yes, sir," said Adam sarcastically.

Pritchard glared at him but said nothing and they marched to the Tech Lab in silence.

 

~*~*~*~

 

On arrival at the office, Adam was barely through the door before it was slammed behind him. He didn't take it personally; people had been avoiding Pritchard lately, and for good reason. The hacks into the network, though minor, had got him very riled up. It would take way more than a six pack of Hot Devil, a pack of smokes and a hand job to calm him down right now.

Pritchard sat down at his desk and held his head on his hands. Adam leant against the back of the couch and folded his arms. He watched Pritchard rub circles into he temples with such force it looked like he was going to crack his skull. He was used to Pritchard being bitchy and stressed, but recently he was not looking too well and Adam was beginning to feel genuinely concerned. There was a few moments of silence before he finally broke it.

"When was the last time you went home?"

"Not important right now," Pritchard said.

Adam frowned at him but decided it was best not to push the matter. "Ok then, how should we proceed?" he asked.

Pritchard stood with such force that his chair fell backwards and paced up and down the room. "We find out how they hacked the damn system and make sure it doesn't happen again!"

Adam calmly observed him. This was an all new level of rage. His face was drawn and haggered and his complexion was sallow. His eyes were bloodshot and burdened by dark circles. He had been losing weight recently as well, which Adam found troubling because he did not have much of it to begin with.

"Have you eaten today?" Adam asked.

"Maybe. I don't remember," Pritchard responded with a dismissive wave.

"When was the last time you slept?" Adam pursued.

"Can we concentrate on the task at hand?" Pritchard said through clenched teeth.

"When was the last time you went home?"

"For fuck sake, focus, Jensen!" Pritchard snapped.

Adam felt himself becoming annoyed but he knew there was no point in rising to the bait, so he clenched his jaw and tried to focus on the task at hand, "Ok, let's go over what we do know. There's no way anyone could hack into the system without some advanced cranial augs."

"Right, but I fail to see how that information helps us right now," Pritchard said curtly.

Adam let out a long, deep sigh, "Well it would mean that either they have outside help or someone inside the organisation is a hypocrite."

"Oh, bravo! Excellent detective work! We just need to find someone with cranial augs. That really narrows it down." Pritchard said, his voice oozing sarcasm.

Adam's patience was quickly dwindling, "It's a start," he said through gritted teeth, "Maybe we might make some progress if you would stop being a condescending fuck and contribute something useful to the conversation."

"Me condescending?!" Pritchard looked affronted, "What about you trying to act like my mother or something,"

"Well _excuse_ me for being concerned about your health, I figured someone should be,"

"I don't need your concern, Jensen. I'm a grown man for god sake."

"Stop acting like a child then," Adam growled.

"Only trying to get down to your level," Pritchard sneered back.

"You know what, Pritchard?" Adam finally snapped, "You can go fuck yourself, cause I'm done with you!"

"Oh however will I cope!"

"No, I mean it. I'm going to follow my own line of investigation from now on!" Adam stormed out the room slamming the door behind him.

People in the corridor who had been listening in darted away like startled rabbits and averted their eyes. Adam ignored them. At least he knew no one would bother him for the rest of the day.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Adam glanced at the clock on his computer screen. It was 23:15. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. Every line of enquiry he had pursed that day lead him to a dead end. It was like he was chasing ghosts. It never seemed to matter how hard he tried, how much of himself he gave, it would never be enough. He wondered why he still bothered. He could easily quit, move to the countryside, have a quiet life, maybe even get another dog... He thought of all these things and more. Why was he still here? After the attack, he had stuck around was for revenge for Megan. He no longer had that reason. Sure he had friends here, there was Malik and Pritchard (even if he sometimes seriously wondered why he considered him a friend), apart from them though he was not particularly close to anyone. He thought again about the little house in the country with the dog and wondered if he could be really satisfied with that kind of life. Looking at his history, one would think he purposely sought out trouble, but maybe he did. After all, he chose to go to the police academy; he chose to join the SWAT team; he chose to risk his life time and time again for Sarif Industries; he even chose to have sex with the one person who has the power to truly piss him off. Twice. Perhaps he was just was not suited to peace - in the six months he was off, he had felt so numb and useless. He needed the action and the danger to feel alive. It is only when fighting for something that he feels something and it is that passion that makes him feel completely human. 

His melancholic train of thought was interrupted when some movement on the security monitor caught his attention. It was just Pritchard. Alone. Going to an empty cafeteria...

It was time for him to feel human again.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Pritchard stood like a zombie by the coffee machine watching his cup fill up. He hadn't been home in three days and he felt like he hadn't slept in three weeks. By this point, his blood must have been 82% percent coffee. He had been staring at computer code for so long it was like it had imprinted on his retinas. When the network got hacked, he took it personally. It was one of biggest blows his pride had ever received. He knew it was not as bad as it could have been, only their commercials had been tampered with, changed to show Purity First propaganda, and some minor data had corrupted. Nothing really important was damaged or stolen but the fact that anyone could infiltrate at any level, could breach _his defences_ , made him feel sick to his stomach. He had been lashing out at anyone who got on the wrong side of him, which was very easy to do these days. Normally he would not care about how his words affected his co-workers, or their opinion of him, but normally he was not so vicious. He did feel bad about how things had gone with Adam earlier. Yes their relationship was rocky at the best of times but all Adam had done in their last interaction was show he cared and Pritchard had driven him away.

He was so lost in his own head that he failed to notice when a huge shadow appeared on the wall in front of him. He was startled when a cold metallic hand clamped over his mouth. His arm was grabbed and twisted up behind his back. He struggled in vain against the iron grip, momentarily panicked and confused, but the sudden adrenaline rush caused is brain to wake up. Once he realised who it was he stopped struggling and the hand on his mouth eased off.

"Welcome to next time, Francis," Adam growled.

"Jensen! What the hell are you- oh..." he trailed off as he felt Adam's erection press up against him.

Once he stopped struggling, Adam spun him around to face him and shoved him back into the counter. The sound of heavy breathing was loud in the otherwise silent room. Their eyes locked on each other like wild animals about to launch into a vicious fight; they were staring each other down to see who would flinch first. Emotions erupted internally like volatile chemicals. Neither knew if they wanted to kiss or punch the other.

This staring contest could have gone on for days; they were as stubborn as each other and they knew it. Pritchard's tongue darted out to lick his lips; a taunt to say 'come and get it then'. Adam understood his meaning and the corners of his mouth twitched into the slightest smile, as if to say 'your the one who's going to get it'. 

In an instant the tension broke and Adam grabbed Pritchard by his jacket and yanked him towards him. At the same time Pritchard gripped Adam by the hair and forcefully pulled his head in for a kiss; their faces crashed into each other and there was a loud _clack_ as teeth hit against teeth. They kissed with feral passion; all tongues and teeth, licking, sucking and biting. Their hands clawed at each other's clothes and hair as they battled for dominance. Adam, of course, was the stronger of the two and had no difficultly pushing Pritchard back onto one of the tables which creaked with the sudden impact.

Pritchard wrapped his legs around his waist and slipped his hands down the back of Adams trousers to grope the ass that would made Adonis jealous. "I thought you were done with me? Now you're doing me on a table? Make up your mind Jensen," Pritchard said impudently. 

" _Turn over_ ," Adam growled the order. Horny as he was he was still pissed off at the audacious bastard. 

Pritchard grinned wickedly and kissed him again, nipping his bottom lip as he pulled away, before complying. He turned around so that he was bent over with his upper body resting on the table and waited eagerly for the raw fucking he was about to receive.

Adam loosened his belt with one hand. With the other, he yanked Pritchard's trousers down just enough to expose his ass. He slipped his hand into his boxers to free his aching erection and rubbed it between those firm, pale cheeks. "Think you can take it dry?" he asked.

"Will you just get on with it before some one catches us," Pritchard snapped.

Adam grinned and lined up his target. He was so tempted just to fire in, full force but that was one kind of dick move that he would not do. Instead, he pulled Pritchard's head back by the ponytail and, with his other hand, pushed his cold, metallic fingers into his partners mouth. "Suck," he commanded. Pritchard did as he was told and sucked and licked the fingers making them slippery and wet. Meanwhile Adam stroked his cock until the tip was leaking pre-come. He rubbed it against Pritchard's ass until the puckered little hole was nice and moist. Then he pulled his wet fingers out of Pritchard's mouth and pushed them into his ass. Pritchard bit his lip to muffle the cry trying to escape. Adam leant over him and facetiously whispered "Will you shut up before some one hears us," in his ear.

"Fuck you, Jensen." 

Adam chuckled softly. He withdrew his finger and replaced them with his cock. He let out a sigh as he was enveloped in warmth. He started out with a gentle pace, moving slowly to give Pritchard's asshole time to adjust. 

"Is that the best you've got?" Pritchard scoffed.

Adam stilled, he was done with his shit. He grabbed him by the ponytail. "Fine," he growled "You want rough, I'll give you rough," he drew back until just the tip was left inside and then slammed into him. He this again and again, increasing in speed and force. It was like being fucked by a jackhammer.

Pritchard's hip bones banged against the table which jolted violently with the force of each thrust. That was going to leave some interesting bruises. He grabbed on to the edge of the table in a desperate attempt to steady himself. His jeans where made tight by the bulge expanding inside them. The fabric of his underwear rubbed against his erection, it was just enough friction to maintain arousal but not enough to bring him to the edge and it was just so deliciously frustrating. 

"Come on Jensen, fuck me harder!" Frank demanded.

Happy to oblige, Adam ground deeper into him. A hoarse moan escaped Frank's lips and was stifled as he bit the sleeve of his jumper. He felt like he was on fire. His ring was burning from the violent onslaught it was receiving. 

The world around Adam disintegrated into nothing until the only thing that was real to him on was that hot, tight asshole. Raw lust had taken hold of him so completely that he didn't care about the loud banging noises the abused table was making. Anyone could have heard it and come rushing in to investigate and would not have cared.

His orgasm caught him by surprise. It happened so strongly and suddenly that he collapsed onto Pritchard's back, completely spent. Unfortunately, it was the last straw for the poor, battered table. It gave way under the weight of the two of them and they crashed to the floor. Adam swore loudly as they impacted and Pritchard let out a winded yelp as he was crushed between a pile of table debris and a six foot cyborg.

Adam rolled off gingerly to the side and tucked himself back into his trousers. Frank stayed on the ground, groaning in pain. Adam knew the noise would surely attract the attention of his security team; he had to act quickly. He grabbed Pritchard by the arms and hauled him to his feet.

"Fuck, oww! Go easy," he complained.

"Do you want to get caught?" Adam hissed as he fixed Pritchard's clothes.

"How the hell are we supposed to explain-" Pritchard was cut off by a member of Adam's security team bursting through the door.

"What the-?" the bewildered man looked from Adam to Pritchard to the table to the coffee overflowing onto the the floor, then back to Adam and Pritchard again, "Boss what happened?"

"The table collapsed," said Adam in a cool, matter-of-fact tone.

"I can see that but... how did it collapse?" He was looking at the marks on their skin and the roughed-up clothes with suspicion.

"Well..." Adam was at a loss for words. Luckily Pritchard was on the ball.

"His arm had a minor glitch, nothing to worry about," Pritchard said as nonchalantly as he could manage given the amount of pain he was in.

"That's a minor glitch?" the guard said, eyeing the wreckage with mild horror.

"Yes, it's really nothing to be concerned about. I can fix it in 5 minutes, come on Jensen, we'd better go see to it."

"Uugh, yeah. See that this gets cleaned up," Adam addressed his subordinate.

"Yes sir," the guard sighed. He did not fully believe the story but decided it would be best to stay well out of it.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Adam helped Pritchard back to his office. There wasn't any permanent damage but he was certainly in a lot of pain. He winced a couple of times and Adam felt a stabbing pang of guilt with each one.

When they eventually reached the Tech Lab, Pritchard limped over to his chair and lowered himself down carefully to resume his work on Sarif Industries new and improved firewall. 

"Maybe you should leave that for tonight," Adam suggested.

"I'm nearly finished," Pritchard replied "I'd like to see those bastards try to get past this."

Adam moved around to see the monitor. For the most part, the coding seemed pretty solid but here and there, he noticed little mistakes. It was not like Pritchard to make such simple coding errors. Adam decided it was definitely time for him to sleep.

Gently, he lifted Pritchard out of the chair. He tried to protest but Adam said rather firmly, "I can finish this, you sleep. Now."

Pritchard gave up resisting, he was too tried. He just nodded and allowed Adam to lead him to the couch and lay him down. He fell asleep instantly.

Adam watched him for a moment. This entire ordeal had aged him considerably but now that he was resting, his face softened out of the deep frown that had been contorting his features. Already he was beginning to look more like himself again. 

Adam took his coat off and placed it carefully over him. Absent-mindedly, he reached out and delicately stroked his forehead until he realised what he was doing and stopped.

He spent the next hour finishing off the code. When it was done, he saved the work and shut down the computer. He sighed wearily and dragged himself to his feet.

"Jensen?" a feeble, sleepy voice mumbled from the couch.

Adam walked around to talk to him,"The code's done, you just need to implement it in the morning. Get some rest now. Good night, Pritchard," he turned to leave but was stopped when Pritchard's hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait," he said "I'm sorry. I've been a dick recently."

"Only recently?" Adam said jokingly, "Don't worry about it, it's part of your charm."

"Didn't realise I had charm," Pritchard said with a smile.

"You have more than you think you do," Adam said softly, "Anyway, I'm the one who should be sorry. How's your back doing?"

"It wasn't your fault. I'll be fine," he replied, though Adam could tell by his face that he was in a lot of pain.

Adam rooted around in his pockets for a moment and produced some painkillers, "Here, these should help."

Pritchard held out his hand to accept them, "Should I be concerned that you carry painkillers around?"

"Be concerned about yourself,"

Frank popped the lid and swallowed a couple. They were strong and fast acting. His eyelids were beginning to droop again. 

"You can hold on to those," said Adam, "I've got more,"

"Yes, I know..." he sounded like he wanted to comment further.

"Honestly, you don't have to worry," Adam reassured. 

"I can't help worrying about you..." Pritchard's speech was slurring "Adam... I..."

He finally drifted into asleep. 

Adam had a sudden compulsion to lean down and kiss him, but he held himself back. It somehow did not seem right. It was strange to him that he could fuck a man in the ass without issue, but the thought of one small kiss on the forehead made him uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the intimacy of it. He struggled with this thought for a moment, torn between acting on his impulse and self-restraint. Then he realised how ridiculous he was being. It was just one tiny, insignificant kiss. It was not like it meant anything. Right? Sighing in resignation, he leaned down and planted the lightest kiss on Pritchard's forehead. 

"Good night, Francis."

**Author's Note:**

> More to cum ;)


End file.
